Angel de Amor
by Hebi007
Summary: Yaoi- Sasuke ha perdido lo que mas amaba, pero nada ni nadie se interpondra en su camino para recuperarlo, sin importar cuanto tarde en hacerlo.


_Los personajes no me pertenecen y esta historia es sin fin de lucro_

* * *

**Ángel de amor.**

Verlo atado a esas cadenas, luciendo tan demacrado, con la respiración pausada a punto de extinguirse y el cuerpo lacerado, todo hacía que su corazón se partiera en dos y su furia se elevase. Mataría al desgraciado que se había atrevido a robarse a su precioso zorrito, porque nadie podía tratarlo de esa manera y esperar para contarlo.

Llevaba 3 años buscándolo de la amanera más obsesiva posible. Hace 5 años que lo había conocido y se enamoró perdidamente de él, paso un año más para que se hiciesen pareja y después, poco después, iba hacia el departamento que compartía con su adoración y al entrar lo encontró todo desordenado, sillas tiradas, platos rotos, ropa tirada y en la cama cuerdas bañadas en sangre, al acercarse pudo notar una nota que decía "Púdrete maldito Uchiha, te di donde más te duele. Me llevare a tu estúpido zorro, lo follare y lo aré gemir de placer hasta que ya no sepa ni quién es. Muérete bastardo." Ante esto Sasuke estalló en una furia y desde entonces puso todos los medios como director de la policía para buscar a su amor.

Visito bares, prostíbulos, todos los establecimientos de mala muerte dentro y fuera del país y no tenía ninguna pista, hasta que su hermano le comento de un lugar donde se rumoraba que subastaban a jóvenes que habían sido secuestrados, al acudir al lugar no pudo encontrar a su adorado blondo pero encontró información de aquel que se lo había arrebatado, un violador que fue enviado a la cárcel durante 5 años y el que lo mando a la cárcel fueron ni más ni menos que los hermanos Uchiha, Sasuke el policía e Itachi el fiscal, después de esto había jurado venganza contra el menor.

Sasuke seguía buscando información que lo llevase a su pareja pero sin encontrar nada, así pasaron tres años y el nunca desistió de su búsqueda aun que muchas personas le decían que era un caso perdido y que Namikaze Naruto no volvería a su vida jamás y que debía empezar a resignarse y darlo por muerto, porque nadie conservaba a un secuestrado durante tanto tiempo, ni siquiera para torturarlo y violarlo incesablemente.

Una noche, mientras estaba en un bar ahogándose de alcohol, escucho que un par de vejetes hablaban de un bar a las afueras de la ciudad donde estaban subastando a un hermoso rubio de ojos azules y piel canela, con tres tatuajes en cada mejilla que lo hacían aparentar un hermoso zorrito, al oír aquello Sasuke casi estrangula al vejete para que le diga donde se encontraba dicho lugar.

Tomo su chaqueta y aun un poco borracho condujo hasta el establecimiento y al entrar pudo observarlo, su pequeño rubio ya de unos 19 años, delgado, la piel lacerada, se podía ver que las pequeñas marcas en sus mejillas se las habían tatuado hace poco y aun se encontraban hinchadas, sus ojos se encontraban vendados, sus manos y pies encadenados al suelo y lo único que lo cubría era un conjunto de látex que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Presenciar como todos eso viejos rabo verde se lo comían con la mirada hacia encender su furia pero pese a esto sabía que si actuaba solo no podría controlar la situación y probablemente su amor terminara herido, así que tomo su celular y llamó a la oficina pidiendo refuerzos, se cubrió su cara con un sombrero que había encontrado en la entrada e ingreso completamente al lugar, tomó asiento en una mesa del fondo donde pasaba desapercibido y escucho como empezaba la subasta.

-Buenas noches mis queridos compradores ansiosos- en el escenario apareció un hombre de cabello azul con la cara quemada y algunas cicatrices en el cuello, Sasuke lo recordaba, era el compañero del violador pero ya que no se encontró evidencia no se pudo enviarlo a la cárcel junto con su amigo.- hoy les traigo una belleza inigualable, un pequeño zorrito demasiado sexi, no es así?- dijo mientras le desataba la venda de los ojos, dejando ver el azul casi extinto y la mirada perdida en la nada- Es un ejemplar espécimen y pese a que ya no es virgen puedo decir que esta tan estrecho como si lo fuera, así que no se contenga el ganador y déjelo bien ancho, Jajajajaja- dio una carcajada sínica y lamio desde la comisura del labio hasta la oreja del blondo, este no mostro señal de siquiera estar consciente de su alrededor.- Bueno señores ya que vieron el producto empecemos con la subasta, ¿qué les parece si empezamos con 20 mil dólares? ¿Alguien ofrece 20 mil?-.

Así Sasuke empezó a escuchar como poco a poco se elevaba la cantidad ofrecida por su pareja, se estaba empezando a impacientar y la llamada de los refuerzos no llegaba aún, cuando escucho que estaba a punto de cerrarse la subasta, el por instinto subió el precio.

-¡10 mil millones!- grito a todo pulmón.

-¡Que sean 20 mil!- respondió una voz al otro lado del local.

-¡30 mil en efectivo!- refuto y pese a que quería arrestar a todos esos hijos de su madre, no iba a permitir que se llevasen a su zorrito así como así.

-30 mil a la una, 30 mil a las 2, 30 min a las 3, Vendido al señor de sombrero negro del fondo, puede pasar por su producto después de terminar todas las subastas gracias por su compra- Dijo el peli azul del escenario.

Cuando pensó que sus malditos compañeros nunca llegarían recibió la llamada indicándole que estaban en la entrada del local y que ya iban a hacer entrada. Sasuke sacó su pistola y espero paciente a la entrada de los demás, cuando ingresaron los demás policías al establecimiento empezaron a arrestar a todas las personas presentes y Sasuke fue corriendo a buscar al rubio. Cuando llegó encontró al maldito secuestrador atándole los ojos para así poder huir rápidamente, apuntó su pistola a los pies del secuestrador y disparo dándole a uno de sus tobillos haciendo que este cayera y empezara a retorcerse de dolor, Sasuke se acercó a Naruto y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Naruto, Naruto, amor soy yo, Sasuke, por favor vuelve Naruto, por favor- le dijo mientras le quitaba la venda y se aferraba a él como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

-S…sa…Sasuke?- respondió con la vos ronca y la mirada perdida, débilmente llevo sus manos a la espalda del mencionado y se sostenía de la chaqueta mientras correspondía al abrazo- vo…vol…volviste-

-Naruto claro que volví dobe!, jamás te dejaría ir, aunque me cueste una vida siempre te recuperare- dijo mientras derraba lágrimas y le besaba las mejillas laceradas por los tatuajes- ya paso todo, volvamos a casa, todo está bien ahora- dijo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y envolvía a Naruto con ella, para luego cargarlo y llevarlo hacia su coche.

-Casa….con…Sasuke…- susurro Naruto con una débil sonrisa bastante triste.

-Sí, nuestra casa pequeño dobe- le respondió mientras lo acostaba en el asiento trasero de su auto y le daba un pequeño beso en la frente.

Al encender el auto y empezar a conducir, Sasuke pudo notar que el blondo se durmió al poco tiempo con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Cuando llegó al apartamento que compartían lo cargo de nuevo e ingreso a su casa. Acostó a Naruto en la cama y llamo rápidamente al doctor de su familia, al poco tiempo llegó e inmediatamente el Uchiha lo hizo pasar para que revisase a el rubio.

-Señor Uchiha me desagrada decir esto pero parece que el señor Namikaze presenta anemia, deshidratación, laceraciones internas en el área de su ano, laceraciones en la espalda, en las piernas y manos, y como usted puede notar tiene tatuajes recientes que si no se le cuidan podrían causar una infección, esto es hablando físicamente, hablando del área psicológica no puedo darle un diagnóstico acertado ya que no es mi área pero le recomiendo que lo lleve a terapia, es común que en casos como este la victima quede demasiado inestable mentalmente como supongo que usted sabe. Si se le trata adecuadamente tanto su salud mental como física podrá tener una buena recuperación. Ya le hice las curaciones pertinentes para el día de hoy, todos los días hay que lavarle cuidadosamente todas sus heridas y aplicar una pomada cicatrizante, de ahora en adelante debe cuidar mucho su dieta para que pueda recuperar peso y le administre un suero que debe serle dado durante 3 días para recuperar un poco de vitaminas y minerales que le ayudaran a una más rápida recuperación. Discúlpeme por darle tan malas noticias, con su permiso me retiro.- se acercó a Sasuke le tendió la mano.

-Gracias a usted doctor, le acompaño a la salida, el pago puede esperarlo a partir de mañana en su cuenta- le acompañó a la salida y volvió con Naruto.

Los semanas pasaron y pese a que Naruto ya había recuperado un poco de peso y tanto sus heridas como sus tatuajes ya habían cicatrizado el aún no se recuperaba completamente, no deseaba salir del apartamento, nadie que no fuese Sasuke se le podía acercar y su tan atolondrada alegría había desaparecido completamente de su ser.

-Naruto, no puedes seguir así- le decía Sasuke que se encontraba junto a él sentado en la cama- no puedes aislarte del mundo, tu eres la alegría de este lugar, tu eres mi alegría pequeño dobe, eres y serás mis razón de vivir por favor no te rindas- le acariciaba la mejilla y le daba un casto beso en las labios. Se levantó de la cama al ver que Naruto no pretendía responder y se encamino hacia la puerta cuando sintió unas manos sujetar la manga de su camisa.

-No te vayas Sasuke, no me dejes por favor, tengo miedo- Naruto susurró con unos ojos llorosos- no me dejes, yo…yo no puedo sin ti.- Sasuke volvió en sus pasos y lo abrazó.

-Ángel de amor somos arena y mar, abre tus alas y deja tus sueños volar- Le abrazo aún más fuerte y empezó a arrullarlo hasta que Naruto se quedó dormido sobre su pecho, ambos acostados en la cama.

Puede que Naruto tarde mucho en superar su trauma, puede que nunca vuelva a ser el mismo, pero Sasuke jamás se rendirá hasta que su pequeño zorrito vuelva a sonreír como el día en el que lo conoció en aquella cafetería que solía frecuentar, cuando un joven de 20 años cabello negro conoció a un joven camarero blondo de ojos azules, sonrisa resplandeciente con apenas 14 años de edad. No, Sasuke pelearía en contra hasta del mismo averno para recuperar la felicidad de su pequeño rubio.


End file.
